


Be With Me

by PeanutsInSpace



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beginning of TROS, Established Relationship, F/M, Jedi Finn (Star Wars), Jedi Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsInSpace/pseuds/PeanutsInSpace
Summary: Finn returns from his mission and finds Rey still meditating.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Be With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Random fic I had in my drafts that I decided to just finish up quickly. I have no good reason as to why this exists except that I thought of it one day and wrote it down as an idea.
> 
> Not a serious fic or anything deep.

“Be with me.” She repeated the mantra as she sat cross legged levitating above the ground. Around her rocks orbited her as if they were planets around a star. Eyes closed, she breathes in slowly and reached out into the force. A warm feeling envelops her and she focuses on it harder. Her surroundings become muted as she hears her own heartbeat.

She feels the warmth grow, as if it was getting closer and would eventually envelop her. It wasn’t the warmth of the sun beaming down on her, instead she knew this was the force communicating with her.

“Be with me.” She repeats and her connection grows.

* * *

The Millennium Falcon landed roughly on the landing pad. Finn hurried to the exit and hit the switch to lower the ramp. He ran out and turned back to assess the damage. Thanks to Poe’s maneuvers as they were being chased by First Order TIE fighters, the Falcon sustained a good deal of damage. There were new scars on the hull of the ship and fires burned brightly. Around him crews rushed in to put out the fires and clear the smoke.

He felt her reaching out to him. He would deal with Poe and the Falcon later, deciding to give the emergency crews space to contain the fires and check the ship for further damages. Besides ships and it’s mechanics weren’t his forte, better to leave it to the professionals, plus he probably should be the one to tell Rey about her ship. 

He turned towards the direction of the calling when he saw BB-8 rushing his direction. The droid rolled past him chirping excitedly. He knew the droid would be with Rey before and seeing as he came the same was he was headed, Finn was sure she would be there, the spot they would always go to and spar or meditate, among other things. 

The trek to their spot was a short one but it was far enough from base that it felt miles away. He hears her soft voice repeating the same phrase as he got closer. Careful to not make noise and potentially distract her, he walked slowly and soon she came into view. He could practically feel her concentration especially as it seemed she paid him no mind. 

“Be with me.” She repeated.

Seeing her levitating like that above the ground and with the rocks around her stirred something in him. He admires her strength and resilience. In all he loved her for the person she was and he couldn’t help but swell with admiration at the sight. The fact that the sunlight seemingly made her glow didn’t help with what he felt at the moment. 

He approached her and motioned his hand towards a small pebble a size of a small blueberry. The pebble rose up from the ground and floated in front of him. With one flick of his hand the pebble flew towards her.

The pebble seemingly tumbled in the air as it arced towards her. With a soft tap it hit her on her forehead and fell unceremoniously to the ground.

Slowly Rey opened her eyes after getting hit. “What the…” She searched around and quickly spotted Finn standing there with a wide grin on his face as he fought back a laugh. Upon recognition, she released the rocks and landed onto the ground, the rocks hitting the ground at the same time as she did. 

“Finn!” She recovered and hastily walked towards him. Finn did the same and started moving his feet. Meeting halfway they crashed into one another. “You made it back!” 

“Of course I did, you didn’t think I wouldn't did you?”

She smiled softly and shook her head. 

“Sorry about that.” Finn apologizes for hitting. 

“You wounded me.” Rey frowned mockingly, a slight tease in her voice. “You’d better heal it.” 

“Right away.” Finn got on his toes and placed a kiss on the spot where the pebble hit. “Better?”

“Mmm…” she tried to protest but was silenced when he dipped his head back down and molded his lips with hers. What she was going to say died on her lips as she responded back eagerly and heat flooded her cheeks. 

They separated and beamed at one another. “So, how did the mission go?” Rey questioned as she ran a hand down his vest, feeling the smooth texture underneath. She had been waiting all day for his return from a mission that General Organa sent them on. There was a credible lead on information about the whereabouts and activities of the First Order. Poe currently has the information disk they retrieved, so they would have a meeting later on to discuss the findings.

Finn hesitated for a moment. “It was uh… eventful.” He put emphasis on the word eventful.

“Eventful?” She asked, quirking an eyebrow. “How eventful?”

“Let’s just say you’re not going to like what Poe did to the Falcon…”

“Oh?” 

“You know how he is when he’s flying. She took a beating but got us out of there alive.” 

Rey became visibly annoyed because she knew exactly how Dameron flew and she was reluctant to let him pilot the ship. She couldn’t count how many times he’d return to base with the ship in worse shape than it was when they left. “Come on, let’s go.” She laced her hand with his and led them back towards base. 

* * *

Before she saw it, she smelled it. The smoke from the fires reached far and only grew as they got closer. Through the foliage of Ajan Kloss she saw the Falcon with smoke of the dead fires still remaining. The firefighter crews had managed to contain it and extinguished the flames and now mechanics were going over the damaged areas assessing what needed repairs.

They saw Poe who was knelt down talking to his droid as if he was oblivious to the fact that there was a ship that was just on fire behind him and he was partly at fault for it. 

Rey went to confront him while Finn was pulled aside by Rose and Leia to discuss what had happened. 

“How’d it go?” Rey asked with a hint of irritation. She already knew how it went since Finn told her, but she figured it was best to get all the details from Poe.

“Really bad, actually. Really bad.” Poe was frustrated as well. They weren’t expecting that much of a First Order presence and luckily for them Finn was there to help in their escape.

“What’d you do to the Falcon?”

Poe proceeded to explain what they went through and the two went back and forth. They received information from an informant about First Order activity and there would be a debriefing. Their informant told them there was a spy within the First Order who was relating information about their activities and movements to the Resistance. 

It seemed as if they had a potential breakthrough so Rey bid Poe farewell and went to look for Finn.

She found him sitting on a bench talking to a pilot. She approached them and Finn has just finished talking when he turned his back and faced her. “Hey, you’re back.”

“I am.” She acknowledged. “Poe says there’ll be a meeting in an hour or so. Want to go run the course with me? Maybe we can get some work in with the force.”

Finn practically sprung up from the bench. “Let’s go.” 

* * *

They returned to the spot where they were just moments before. Beyond the clearing was a path that led to the beginning of the training course. Over the years since they’ve been on Ajan Kloss, Finn and Rey have built the course to suit their training needs that would push them to their limits. There were still many things to add, but for now it serves its purpose to test their skills.

Shortly after they landed on the planet did Rey find out that Finn was force sensitive just like she was. One night she sought him out and they talked about what they have gone through and the subject eventually went to the force where Finn expanded on the feelings HES always had and Rey was able to confirm it m. Ever since then they have trained together in force, with the occasional help from Leia who offered guidance to the two future Jedi.

They made their way to the start. Finn pulled his lightsaber out and Rey did the same. His was a purple blade whereas Rey’s was yellow. Leia had gifted them the kyber crystals, claiming they were hers from a bygone era and that the path of a Jedi was not for her. The crystals were colorless until they held them in their hands when the colors shifted to purple and yellow.

“Ready?” Rey turned her head to Finn. 

“Whenever you’re ready.” He grinned back. Without another word, Rey took off and Finn followed closely behind.

* * *

Drenched in sweat, they cleaned themselves up and made an effort to look presentable. They shared a room now, with more people joining their cause and limiting space, it was a no brainer that they would just move in together, it also helped that they were into one another as well. 

They worked well together in the room. Rey added the personal touch in decorating it while Finn brought his organizational skills to use and organized their belongings. It was uniquely theirs.

Finn waited for Rey to get dressed and when she got out, he complimented her as he always did. In the privacy of their own room, he kissed her. 

They stood outside the door and Rey reached for his hand. The entwined their hands together and shared sweet smiles. 

“Be with me?” Rey asked innocently.

“Always.” Finn squeezed her hand lightly and led the way to the debriefing hall.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It’s supposed to have been a year between TLJ and TROS so who’s to say Finn and Rey didn’t get together in that time? If anything they would’ve been jumping each other’s bones after Crait. 
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated!!


End file.
